


We Must be in Texas

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Driving, Gen, pi(e) month, season one era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must be in Texas

It unsettled Sam a little how easy it had really been to slide right back into his old life. He started bickering with his brother right where they left off. Old patterns fell back into place without his noticing. Even the passenger seat of the impala fit like it always had, like it had been waiting for him. 

Being on the road again was almost comforting. He hadn’t realized how confined he had felt trying to be normal until it had been snatched away from him. Sam would never tell Dean this, but he slept better scrunched in the passenger seat of the impala with his head against the window than any bed he had ever found. 

As he woke from his latest nap, a billboard came into view as his eyes focused. “We’re in Texas, aren’t we?”

“How did you know?” Dean briefly looked over questioningly, especially since when Sam went to sleep, they were supposed to be heading towards Missouri. 

“That billboard was advertising bacon apple pie.”

“Where?”

Sam shook his head. Some things just never changed.


End file.
